1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to the field of semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, to a diode with an asymmetric silicon germanium anode and methods of making same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diodes are a very common device found in many integrated circuits. The main characteristic of a diode is that it conducts electricity in only one direction. Diodes are used in both DC (direct current) and AC (alternating current) circuits. For example, in AC circuits, diodes may be employed to rectify an AC signal. In general, a diode conducts current when it is forward biased. The voltage level at which a diode is forward biased is sometimes referred to as the forward voltage of the diode. In a simplified sense, the forward voltage is the voltage level at which the diode is turned “on.”
Power consumption is typically an issue in many, if not all, integrated circuit applications. With respect to the operation of a diode, the greater the forward voltage, the more power consumed by the device. Additionally, all other things being equal, the greater the forward voltage of a diode, the more time it will take to become forward biased. In turn, such delays can have adverse impacts on the design of high speed AC circuits and devices incorporating such circuitry.
The present invention is directed to various methods and systems that may solve, or at least reduce, some or all of the aforementioned problems.